Miami conflict
The Miami conflict was a major event of ''The Godfather II'' video game. It was a great war between six crime families (the Trapanis, Manganos, Almeidas, Granados and the Rosato Brothers) and partly the Roth syndicate, that took place mainly in Miami. Smaller parts of the conflict also took place in New York and Havana, Cuba. Cuban Revolution (main article: Cuban Revolution) In Cuba, where Hyman Roth, leader of Roth syndicate, convened on New Year's Eve heads of crime families to meeting, where he wanted to gave his hotels, casinos and other property to Trapanis, Corleones, Granados, Manganos and Almeidas, because of Cuba's exceptional state system, which allowed de facto partnership of government and crime families. However, shortly after first meeting of all families began the Cuban revolution, in which rebels won and also began Fidel Castro's communist regime. That ruined Hyman Roth's plan, which was the only thing stopping the families from declaring war on each other. Trapani - Rosatos War (main article: Trapani - Rosatos War) Aldo Trapani - Don of Trapani family and Don of New York - was killed during escape from Cuba. After his death, Carmine Rosato and Tony Rosato left Clemenza's family and made their own families. Tony Rosato settled in Miami, while Carmine Rosato took businesses what belonged to Clemenza/Corleone/Trapani. The new Don of Trapani family and Don of New York, Dominic, took matters into his own hands and started war against Carmine, which ended by blowing up his compound and killing him with his whole family. War then later continued in Miami against Tony Rosato . Trapani - Granados War (main article: Trapani - Granados War) Immediately after the Cuban Revolution, the Granados attacked Roth's family in Miami and during that they kidnapped one of his enforcers. Roth heard about Trapanis' success in New York so he asked Dominic for help. He saved Roth's man Steven Ciccoricco and so started war against the Granados and continued fighting Tony Rosato at the same time. Subtly, Roth pulled his men out of the conflict, preventing them from becoming embroiled in the battle to come. Trapani - Mangano War (main article: Trapani - Mangano War) Some time after the beginning of the Miami conflict, the Mangano crime family moved to Florida and bought a warehouse in Miami. Their Don, Samuele Mangano, contacted Trapani Don Dominic asking for alliance, and Dominic agreed, but shortly after their meeting he was attacked at his house and he blamed Mangano, after some coaxing from Fredo Corleone. Without questioning, he with his men attacked Global Storage, Mangano's only warehouse, which started Trapani - Mangano war. Trapani - Almeida war (main article: Trapani - Almeida War) Hyman Roth promised help to Trapanis with Manganos under one condition - that Dominic will assassinate Fidel Castro and bring back previous Cuban President. However, Dominic failed with assassination and angry Almeidas, local Cosa Nostra, which control nearly all of Havana and which is supported by Castro's regime, revealed themselves and joined the Miami conflict. Michael's trial and end of the conflict Michael Corleone, Don of Corleone family urgently needed Dominic's help with trial against him. Dominic had to found suddenly kidnapped Vincenzo Pentangeli, who could stop his brother, Frank Pentangeli, from testifying against Michael. After Dominic's aid, he was sent by Michael to eliminate all rival families to end the war. Dominic took that hard objective and with his made men, he eliminated every family and killed all their bosses, which was the end of Miami conflict. Hyman Roth's assassination The only thing that remained was to kill the treacherous Hyman Roth, who was arriving at Miami International Airport after being denied citizenship to live in Israel. At the airport, he was met by Dominic and Rocco Lampone, who assassinated the old man. Upon Dominic's return to the Mangano Compound, he was congratulated by Michael Corleone and Tom Hagen, and became confirmed as the Don of the Trapani family. Aftermath The decisive winners, the Trapani crime family, had taken over all available businesses in Havana and Miami, and with the money gained from those businesses and the influence that they had gained throughout the Miami conflict, they became one of the strongest families on the East Coast of the United States. Behind the scenes * The entire Miami conflict and most of the families and events in it were featured only in ''The Godfather II'' (video game), and did not appear in the movies or books. Category:Video game events